


Morning Picture

by Lestrade_DI



Series: Random ficlets. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Again, Fluff, Kevin is my OC btw, M/M, just something i made based on a photo i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrade_DI/pseuds/Lestrade_DI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock looks beautiful in the morning. So Kevin snaps a picture to save the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Picture

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this picture!](http://drjohnhamishwatsonblog.tumblr.com/post/142965557738/wssholmesblog)

*click* the sound of a camera fills the room and Sherlock groans. 

"Do you really have to, so early in the morning...?" Kevin smiles and takes out the photo, shaking it. "Sorry love, the lighting was just perfect. Couldn't resist." Sherlock turns around to face Kevin, eyes still half closed and sleepy. 

"Why don't you just put away the camera and come back to bed.." Kevin put away the picture and held up the camera one more time. Sherlock groaned even louder and pulled the blanket over his head. A giggle escaped from Kevin as he put down the camera and slowly slid under the blanket as well. 

Sherlock turned around to face him. "Finally" he said as he gave Kevin a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this saved on my computer so i thought 'why not post it' c:


End file.
